This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
People, in general, are associated with identities (including personal identifying information (PII)). The identities are, at least in part, secrets particular to the people, which may be shared by the people with other people or entities to facilitate one or more interactions. For example, a person may share his/her identity with a banking institution to acquire an account with the banking institution. As identities are shared, both in person and electronically, secure storage and maintenance of the identities is important to guard them from being discovered by unauthorized users. In connection therewith, it is known to employ block chain, for example, to secure digital identities. What's more, in certain instances, identities may be encrypted, where a key may be used to encrypt and decrypt data associated with an encrypted identity, such that unauthorized access to the encrypted identity alone is insufficient to reveal the actual data, secret, etc. associated therewith.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.